This invention relates to capturing hand motion.
Because hand motion is an instinctive and natural mode of human expression, electronic devices are often designed to capture hand motion as an indicator of information or commands that a user wishes to express. Handwriting motion, for example, can be captured on some personal digital assistants (PDAs) by writing on a touch sensitive display surface. Handwriting recognition software analyzes the motion to infer what has been written. A wide range of other input devices have been used to capture hand motion including track balls, mice, light pens, digitizing tablets, and electronic pens.